simracingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vrza
Hello, I´m having a hard time to watch 7z command lines like you said to find out RSRBR 7z files password. I´m trying to change steering wheel lock in cockpit view to match my real steering wheel controller. Could you give me a hand? Thanks in advance Hi, to examine the arguments passed to 7z you can use a tool like Process Explorer or Process Monitor. -- Vrza (talk) 11:57, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Many thanks m8! Very much appreciated! Sorry, I realise I did not even introduced myself.. Do you happen to know if there is a way to hide the steering wheel in car as well? I´d like better to have only the dashboard to drive, and synced wheel to watch replays. Dunno if it is possible. I am a newb to RBR. Anyway, super thanks for your help! best regards, Silvio You're welcome, Silvio. Yes, the wheel can be completely hidden too, also by editing an .ini file. Read this -- Vrza (talk) 09:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Vrza, me again.. I could find the command lines for 7z files with the app you suggested, however, I can´t identify properly what the pw is... everything I try coming from there fails. If you prefer to keep this conversation trough e-mail, here you go: tavares.silvio@gmail.com Btw, I am trying to fix those stuff in RSRBR 2013. Your tutorial was for 2009, but I think the principle should be the same. Thanks in advance man, and sorry for the persistence. Those are the only missing feature to make this game perfect. All the best, Silvio Hey Silvio, unfortunately I don't have RSRBR installed any more, and it's possible that they changed something since 2009. What the frontend from 2009 was doing was unpacking game files from .7z archives before starting a game, and it would run a command similar to: "7za.exe x -pSomeSecretPassword archive.7z". Hope this helps, since I can't readily verify that RSRBR 2013 uses this same design. edit: IMHO the right way would be for the guys who make RSRBR to make these settings customizable for everyone via their GUI. Perhaps someone persistent should bug them to do so ;) -- Vrza (talk) 17:46, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Good news man! Could find the magic word thanks to you. It was about making the right selection. Thank u so much! All the best, Silvio "edit: IMHO the right way would be for the guys who make RSRBR to make these settings customizable for everyone via their GUI. Perhaps someone persistent should bug them to do so ;)" Yes, I sdo agree.I understand they wanna protect the content, but those settings are so essencial for the "immersiveness" (if there is such a word). If any of this have had ny results, I´d probably ask them. Since is working, I wont bother for now, so I do not upset anyone. Thanks again dude :D Cheers, Silvio Wonderful, I'm glad you've figured it out. You're welcome! If you have some other useful info, feel free to edit this wiki. Cheers! -- Vrza (talk) 18:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC)